


Новая игра, новые правила

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Sunofnw



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunofnw/pseuds/Sunofnw
Summary: Турбо обожает рисковать, зная, что победит.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Драбблы/Мини G - Pg-13





	Новая игра, новые правила

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на квиз, всё дико очевидно.
> 
> Бета - [Hiriden](https://ficbook.net/authors/125251)

Турбо не нравится эта дурацкая игра. Не гонки, а сплошное недоразумение! Всё такое нереалистичное, игрушечное, детское. Сахар на зубах скрипит, как только Турбо проникает в код и пытается переписать его под себя. Игра, несмотря на свою ущербность, сопротивляется. С дорожными воинами было проще, потому что там, будем честны, меньше исходных данных, хуже детализация и персонажи не наделены даже намёком на характер. То ли дело Турбо! Вот его все знали. И девчонку Ванилопу фон Кекс тоже, будь она неладна, но Турбо не один байт съел на взломе и шифровании. 

Кому вообще пришла в голову идея создать такие гонки? Вряд ли этот человек был здоров на голову. Зыбучие пески из Несквика, конфетный лес и сладости-сладости-сладости, живые леденцы, бисквитики и тортики, кексы, патока и зефир, ароматные сливочные помадки и маковые пирожные. Турбо плюётся, думая о том, как станет частью этого мира, однако игра всё же стоит свеч. Лучше здесь, чем без дома, цели и внимания. 

Память жителей аккуратно исправляется и стирается, Ванилопа превращается для них в назойливый глюк. Турбо хихикает, болтая ножками в программном коде, переставляет фрагменты в удобном для себя порядке и редактирует карты: добавляет оружие, новые функции для машинок, опасности на трассах и обязательный приз в конце забега. То, что игра для девочек, не значит, что в ней нет места риску.

А Турбо обожает рисковать, зная, что победит.

Остался последний штрих, мелочь, без которой, увы, не обойтись ни одному приличному королевству.

Ему нужен король.

Турбо вспоминает мерзкие шоколадные батончики, поющие тянучки, леденцовые автомобили и начинает изменять собственный код, встраивая его в этот мир, меняет цвет и фактуру, создаёт себя с нуля, как конструктор, чтобы получить на выходе не бледного гонщика с жёлтыми глазами, а милого добродушного короля, безобидного и весёлого, которого все обожают.

А новоиспечённый король обожает свою страну.


End file.
